Ben 10 Goes to Atlantis: the Lost Empire/Transcript
Opening/Atlantis goes under At the Museum At Mr. Whitmore's Manor house/The Shepard's Journal Boarding the submarine Meeting Stuingtion's Engines The Sub launches Mrs. Packard: speaker Attention all personale, final loading in process. Rourke: Mr. Whitmore. salutes Mr. Whitmore: Rourke salutes Rourke: It's time. Milo: onboard Bye, Mr. Whitmore! heroes then race on the sub Mr. Whitmore: Make us proud boy! hatch closes a crew closes a door on top Rourke: Lieutenant, take her down. Helga: Diving officers, submerge from the ship. Making that 150 feet. crewman then all shout orders and then pulls some controls, as the sub releases from the chains and lands in the sea Mr. Whitmore: a thumbs up as the ship dives ship dives deep into the sea as Milo watches in the front and the all the lights come on and the sub start moving forward one of the sub's bunkrooms Mrs. Packard: speaker Attention, Tonight's supper will be baked beans, musical program to follow. Milo: {comes into the romm and sets his stuff dwon before yawning and streching, and then lays on his bunk] Mrs. Packard: speaker Who wrote this? some mysterious eyes see him, and a hand turns on a light Milo: DAH! his head on the roof Moliere: You have disturbed the dirt. Milo: Um, pardon me? Moliere: done You've disturbed the dirt! Dirt from around the globe, spanning the centuries. gasp What have you done? a tiny dushpan and brush and sweeps up one pile of dirt and fixes it England must never merge with France! Milo: What's it doing in my bed? Moliere: You're asking too many questions! Who are you? Who sent you? Speak up! Ah, I will know soon enough. out some tweezers and grabs Milo's hand Milo: Hey, hey, hey! to break free Let go! Moliere: Do not be such a big cry baby! Hold still! something out A-ha! There you are! on his light and zooms in on the object Now, tell me your story my little friend. view microscopics then identifies each one These are the microscopic finger prints of the map maker. in on Milo and then he licks the sample And Linguist. Milo: Hey how did you... Moliere: Milo his stuff This is an outrage! You must leave at once! then starts to shove Milo out Out, out, out, out! bump into a man Joshua Sweet: Uh oh, sat in the dirt didn't you? Mole, what have I told you about playin' nice with other kids? out a bar of soap Stay back, I got soap. And I'm not afraid to use it. Moliere: in on the soap and then hisses at it Joshua Sweet: slaps Mole Back you fowel creature! Back to the pits from whence you came! Moliere: back on the top bunk and hides under the blankets Joshua Sweet: The name's Sweet, Joshua Sweet. Medical officer. Milo: Milo Thatch Joshua Sweet: Milo Thatch? You're my 3:00, out a saw No time like the present. Milo: Oh boy. Joshua Sweet: Beauty isn't it? The catelog says that this baby cut through a femur in 28 seconds, the blade I'm bettin' I can do that time in half. away the saw and takes out a tounge depresser Now, stick out your tougne and say, "aw". Milo: Oh no, I... Ah. Joshua Sweet: So where you from? Milo: mutters Joshua Sweet: Really? out the tounge depressor and then puts a thermonitor in his mouth as his listens to his heart Beautiful contry, had a family up there. Ya do any fishing? Milo: with the thermonator in his mouth Jousha Sweet: I hate fishing, I hate fish. I hate the smell and them little bitty bones. out 2 vials Here, I'm gonna need ya to fill those up. Milo: out the thermonator With what? Mrs. Parkard: intercom Will Milo Thatch, please report to the bridge. Milo: softly Thank you. stutters I mean, nice meeting you. runs to the bridge Joshua Sweet: Uh huh, nice meeting you too. Meeting the Miner Trains heroes enter a room to rest in The Leviathan attacks the sub we veiw the submarine driving forward deep down in the sea at a steady pace] Mrs. Packard: So I say, "What's wrong with my meatloaf?" and he says.. buzzer goes off Mrs. Packard: Oh, hold on Marget, I got another call. a switch Sir, we're approaching coordinates. Hello, Margie? heroes come up Rourke: Alright, let's have a look around. Helaga: Aye, sir. Rourke: Welcome to the bridge, Mr. Thatch. Same to you lot. Okay everyone, I want you to give Mr. Thatch, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends your undivided attention. Milo: Good afternoon. Can everyone hear me okay? The journey begins Making Camp/Stories shared FIRE!!! Atlantis!/Meeting Kida Exploring Atlantis/The secrets of the city's powers Returning to the surface/Rourke betray our heroes The King's story of the Crystal The battle in the volcano Milo kills Rourke Saving Atlantis Milo stays/Happy ending Category:Transcripts